Online Connections
by makingabetterworld
Summary: Beast Boy has found a new online video game. Who else is playing? What happens when one finds out? Action/Adventure/Suspense/Romance/Comedy BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

Online Connections

Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing any type of story to be read by others. Reviews would be helpful for getting opinions on my attempts to create a worthwhile story. If it seems novice, that might have to do with the fact that I'm an engineering major with the urge to try something new.**

**Pairings: BB/Rae with maybe some Rob/Star**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did the show would still be airing. When I was a kid, that show helped convince my mom to extend my bedtime by an hour to watch before bed. Oh well, now for the story.**

_It had been about two weeks since the return from Tokyo and the lack of crime was astounding to the Titans. They had all become more accustomed to relaxing with their new found freedom. All except for Robin, he was still Robin, but he was progressing._

Everyone but Starfire was in the common room intermingling and enjoying the day. Starfire was in her room feeding Silkie. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both on the couch playing the Gamestation with a competitive edge between them. Beast Boy was clearly struggling in the race between them. Every time he attempted to pass, Cyborg would block him off.

Beast Boy's frustration finally got the best of him and he turned to Cyborg and complained, "Dude! No fair, you're totally cheating!"

Cyborg chuckled. "Cheating has nothing to do with me kickin' yo butt. This isn't exactly a shock to anyone."

"You're probably analyzing all of my movements with your robotic eye!" fired Beast Boy. "I wouldn't be surprised if you or Robin would try anything to win."

"I'll remember that when we're sparring Beast Boy," said Robin, who was sitting in the kitchen reading some criminal files closely. Beast boy shuddered on the couch.

Beast Boy was about to retort an answer but an annoyed voice spoke up from the other side of the couch, "Beast Boy, I could predict your driving skills. Going left then right continuously in attempt to pass someone is quite predictable. Even five year olds have enough brain capacity to mix it up."

Raven had been reading so silently next to Beast Boy that he hadn't realized that she had sat down on the couch ten minutes earlier.

There was complete silence in the room for three seconds until Cyborg yelled, "BURN!"

"You know Raven, you're only putting me down because you wouldn't be able to compete with me in a video game."

"You know Beast Boy," replied Raven as she rose from the couch, "you may actually be right for the first time in your life, considering _I don't play video games_." As she finished her words, the common room doors swooshed behind her.

Beast Boy stared at the door she walked through. He was feeling sort of empty now that she'd left the room. He couldn't explain it. She might be sarcastic and emotionless on the outside, but he knew he was having a positive effect on her. Even he couldn't explain why he cared so much to break down her emotional barriers.

As Beast Boy's mind wandered, Cyborg was taking full advantage of the distraction by knocking him off the course entirely and claiming victory. He then proceeded to do a sad little dance that involved him shaking his metallic butt in Beast Boy's face all while singing, "Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg! Go Cyyyy!"

"Whatever dude. Let's just watch some TV for a bit and clear our minds."

"More like put your ego back together..." grumbled Robin. In the corner of his eye, he could see Cy break out into yet another dance.

Beast Boy was only partially paying attention to either of the boys. He was watching the commercial on the large screen that had just came on.

"_Tired of playing the same game over and over again? Tired of wasting your money on mediocre games year after year? Well here's your opportunity to play something new and exciting. Darkest Nights is the newest free-to-play m___assively multiplayer online role-playing game___ (___MMORPG___) . Are you brave enough to conquer the land solo or will you team up with a friend to tackle impossible odds? The choice is yours!"_

"Dudes! We totally have to try this game out!"

"No way grass stain. The last time I played a co-op game with you I almost forced you into unconsciousness when I got you into a headlock." Cyborg recollected. "Plus, it's way more fun beating you than cooperating together."

Robin simply said, "I don't have time for video games."

"Yea, but you find enough time to hang out with Star whenever she asks you to do anything."

"At least my girlfriend enjoys my company enough to want to hang out all the time. Your crush barely even notices you, and that's saying something. She can read minds for god sake."

Beast Boy became flustered instantly, "I..I.. don't like Raven. She constantly puts me down and makes sarcastic remarks towards me!" He began to think to himself. 'Do I really act that much differently when she's in the room?'

"Bro, we see the way you look at her when she's not paying attention. You continuously try to get her to laugh even though you know she'll most likely insult you. She attracts you like gravity. Heck, she might even like you judging by the fact she hasn't sent you to another dimension yet." Cyborg was in full on big brother mode judging by the advice he was giving.

"But, I..."

"You know she's just getting used to showing more emotion. Give her time, maybe she will feel the same way someday."

Beast Boy was still wrapping his head around the fact that he might actually like Raven -witty and expressionless Raven- more than a friend. 'How could he ever get to know her and find out if she acts so reserved all the time?' Well at least he could go test out the Darkest Nights game in the meantime. He didn't need any help.

**Like I said earlier, this is all pretty new to me. Feel free to review and criticize. Any and all help is welcomed. Also, if you caught the fact that I was bashing Call of Duty in the story then congrats to you.  
><strong>

**-BB (aka "makingabetterworld")**

**(and yes my initials are BB. I'm not claiming to be Beast Boy)**


	2. Chapter 2

Online Connections

Chapter 2

**First of all, I would like to thank FelynxTiger, lafalot22, and black rose-raven angel for reviewing. Your input was much appreciated. Keep it up guys!**

**This chapter was my way of introducing the game itself and showing why Raven would consider playing at all. There isn't much dialogue but it was necessary in order to keep my story together how I want it.**

Ravens POV

Raven had locked herself in her room. That must seem like a normal day to any of her fellow Titans. However, this day was anything but normal. If any of her friends had walked into her room at thus moment they would have sworn Hell had frozen over. Raven was actually playing and enjoying a video game, _Darkest Nights. _She had been relaxing in her favorite cafe when she first caught a glimpse of the game.

_Flashback:_

_She had been reading one of her books in a darkened corner, but her concentration was lost when her herbal tea was delivered to her booth. With her mind now free from the story, she began to sense others around her. She saw glimpses of magic and chaos within a young man's mind. At first, her hero instincts kicked in and she was preparing to chant her mantra if need be._

_Suddenly, a kid no older than eighteen threw up his hands in disgust. Raven could hear him swearing beneath his breath as his avatar died on screen. 'He's just playing a stupid game!'_

_Letting out an exasperated sigh, she thought 'Are all boys like this or am I just lucky?' As her mind wandered back to her book, the young man walked over to her table._

_He then spoke the words that changed her life. "Don't knock it until you try it."_

Sure enough, here she was, sitting in her dark room with only her laptops screen illuminating her face. Surprisingly, when she gave the game a test run in the cafe, she had found that the controls and narrative understanding came naturally to her.

The world of _Darkest Nights_ was based around the notion that corruption throughout the land has caused the physical manifestation of evil, nicknamed the "Darkspawn". The balance in the world must be maintained by the online players by defending the land. If people were to stop playing the game for any extended period of time, the world could be overrun and every avatar could be destroyed. So naturally, this caused the population to constantly be online in order to protect their "home".

She chose the avatar name "Shadow Legion". It was quite appropriate for a demoness with emotions that ran wild within her head. _I am Legion, for we are many_. Naturally, she chose to be a necromancer , the sorcerer class within the game. Her avatar was clothed in a white robe with a navy colored light armor on the outside.

As she began to wander through one of the game's towns, she noticed that there were several parties gathering up to complete quests. Managing friends in the real world was hard enough, she didn't believe online friends could be any different so she chose to stick to herself. Her general fear was that all of these people would be like Beast Boy, constantly getting on her nerves and trying to "get to know her".

Why did Beast Boy even try? Couldn't he tell that she had to isolate her self for their own safety? She had been taught at a young age to control her emotions for fear of a power outbreak.

Of all the Titans, Garfield was constantly there caring for her well being and trying to get her to live life to the fullest. Her relationship with him could best be described as the clichéd love/hate friendship. She may be irritated by him, but his energy and happiness helped fill a void within her.

'Focus Raven'. She shook her head and got back to the game in time to block an attack from a scout goblin. Raven attacked the goblin by sending a bolt of lightning towards it. The goblin stumbled back and tossed a throwing knife at Raven. Acting on reflex, she countered by teleporting behind the goblin and stabbing it in the back. Her foe fell and she gained some experience.

"That was just a scout. There must be a larger horde nearby. I'll have to check the area so others don't fall into a trap." She must have traveled far because she didn't recognize the area since she started the game a few hours ago.

Since she was the daughter of Trigon, shes had her fill of fighting back against evil, personal or foreign. A small chuckle escaped her. Being a hero had always seemed unnatural to someone of her nature. In the game though, everyone was fighting against dark demons. Here, she almost seemed... normal.

Her sense of normal included daily meditation, suppressing emotion, and reading books. Having fun in here seemed so foreign to her, but she was embracing the change.

Raven could begin to hear the clash of metal and yelling up ahead. Her avatar sprinted ahead with urgency towards the commotion. From her elevated position, she could tell that a "guardian" (warrior class) had his back to a cliff and he was surrounded by five goblins and a dark shaman.

The shaman appeared to be protecting the goblins from the physical attacks of the player. If he was forced back any further, he might plummet to his death. Raven quickly thought up a plan of action.

Her character started to summon energy and began to glow purple. "I hope I know what I'm doing..."

**Alright so that's chapter 2. Hope you guys don't mind a cliffhanger. Like I said earlier, this was a necessary chapter to set up important plot elements.**

**If you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help.**

**-BB**


	3. Chapter 3

Online Connections

Chapter 3

**To start, thanks to everyone for reviewing: The Cretin, FelynxTiger, xXBlackRavenXx, ravenLover, Lunatica Pady Black, black rose-raven angel, and Gretchen123.**

**Lunatica Pady Black: Don't worry about your speaking. It's great. I appreciate your input!**

**black rose-raven angel: I had hoped readers would pick up on the exasperated sigh she gave out that drew his attention. Sorry if it wasn't clear.**

**Well, here you go guys: Ch3 ENJOY!**

Beast Boy's POV

Where are they? Beast boy had been wandering the tower for at least ten minutes searching for Cyborg and Robin. He eventually noticed Starfire floating towards the kitchen sporting her cheerful demeanor as usual. "Hey Star! Have you seen the guys?"

Starfire turned to see him approaching and responded, "Why yes friend Beast Boy! I believe the two of them are downstairs doing the 'working out'." She noticed he was carrying his laptop. "Is your laptop in need of repair? Is that why you are searching so urgently for our friends?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Actually Star, I was hoping that either of them had changed their minds about playing an online game with me. We have to save the world from being consumed by darkness and corruption!"

Starfire considered his words. "Wow. That is most... disturbing. That seems like a game more suited for friend Raven. Tell me Beast Boy, have you asked for her assistance?"

"What! How could you think..." but he was suddenly cut off by Cyborg.

"Whoa now grass stain, you must really be movin' quick with Rae if you're getting her to play with you!" Cyborg and Robin must have crept up on them while they were talking and by the looks of Beast Boy's stuttering, they came at a great time.

"How can you guys even joke like like that? Do you want me to be beaten into unconsciousness?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Secretly, Beast boy actually wouldn't mind getting some alone time with his secluded friend. Who knew what lay beneath her angelic features?

"Well if she did, at least it would be quiet around here..." muttered Robin as he wrapped his arm around Starfire and walked into the common room.

As soon as the door closed, Cyborg asked "So are you planning on woeing your dark angel with some good old video game mayhem?"

"That depends. Are you considering playing with me?" countered Beast Boy.

Cyborg grinned slyly, "Well I guess we both know the answers to those questions. Have fun."

* * *

><p><p>

_Back in BB's room_

Amidst the cluttered confines of clothes and trash, Beast Boy was lounging in his emerald beanbag chair. He had his laptop on his stomach and there was music blasting from his stereo. There was nothing he enjoyed more than listening to his favorite band, I Fight Dragons, while playing video games.

Since Beast Boy had joined the game, he quickly gained a cocky demeanor. His warrior avatar, "Caged Fury", had yet to fail in battle. He specialized in using double broadswords with the ability to enter a berserker mode, effectively increasing damage and getting a temporary health boost. The Beast may be in control outside the game, but in here his counterpart welcomed the blood lust.

Beast Boy began to sprint deeper into the forest to face more difficult enemies. He was rewarded with the sight of a shaman walking between the forest edge and a perilous cliff.

'Easy prey" thought Beast Boy. Without further a do, his warrior charged the shaman with both blades drawn. As soon as he emerged from the trees, the enemy turned and shouted at his charging form.

"Wandugu kuonekana!" and from nowhere, 5 goblins phased into focus with weapons drawn.

'It's a trap! He just wanted to trick me into beliving he was traveling alone!' Beast Boy cursed himself silently. So much for having "hero instincts". If this was real life, Robin would have grilled him out for days for such a bone headed move.

As soon as the goblins surrounded him, he activated the berserker rage and started hacking through the goblins. He was starting to gain his confidence back, but he noticed that all he was able to do was knock them down. The shaman was protecting them from his blades! Now he was trapped with his rage wearing off. He had to reach the Darkspawn spellcaster before he was pushed off the cliff!

While he began contemplating a suicide charge in a last-ditch effort, he gasped as the shaman was encased in purple energy. As Beast Boy watched the suspended shaman, he noticed that the spell protecting the goblins had disappeared.

Beast Boy smirked, "Let's try this again". He quickly cut down three with a well timed combo. As he parried and killed the fourth, realization hit him. Where's the fifth one?

Like a hunter stalking her prey, a white and blue sorceress teleported behind the final goblin and slew him. He could only admire the view for a moment because it appeared the shaman had gained control of his body once more.

Together, as a team, they attcked the remaining survivor. The mysterious woman paralyzed the foul creature with puple lighting as Beast Boy beheaded their foe to claim victory.

Beast Boy instantly opened up a private chat with her. Maybe they could team up for some real fun.

Caged Fury: Alright! We totally kicked their butts! They can't touch us.

Shadow Legion: Right...

Caged Fury: Hey, I'm just trying to enjoy the moment. Liven up.

Shadow Legion: I'm not exactly a cheerful person.

Caged Fury: Well I'm willing to look past that issue and join up with you if you want.

(pause a moment)

Shadow Legion: As much as I hate to admit it, we should probably team up. We seem to balance each other out fairly well. No personal questions though.

Caged Fury: Sweet! You won't regret this.

As the conversation seemed to end, the two departed further into the world to explore it's many secrets. Beast Boy could tell this was going to be interesting.

Caged Fury: Sooo. Are you actually a girl?

Shadow Legion: Ugh...

**Alright so there it was. The ending kind of had a Shrek and Donkey moment to it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and keep a steady uploading pace. I tend to take a day off between updates.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help.**

**-BB**


	4. Chapter 4

Online Connections

Chapter 4

**A big thanks to black rose-raven angel, xXBlackRavenXx, Gretchen123, FelynxTiger, ashash1996800, crazynerd, Lunatica Pady Black, and The Cretin. I enjoyed the feedback, keep it coming please!**

**The Cretin: You won't be dissapointed, stay tuned for what's in store later on. Great observations, you definitely sparked some ideas.**

**Enjoy Ch 4!**

Raven's POV

Raven was having a great time playing with "Caged Fury". She was actually laughing at his jokes, something she hardly did in the real world for fear of her powers losing control. He was starting to grow on her and she could see the two of them becoming great friends.

Both of their characters had managed to get to level 7 in the few hours that they had been playing. Her character had learned how to heal with magic and could now create doppelgangers to distract. That put her character's abilities at teleportation, lightning shocks, stasis fields, healing, and diversions.

'Caged Fury' had gained the abilities of having a tackle takedown and a quick evade to avoid blows. His talents now encompassed swordsmanship, berserker rage, increased health, takedown, and evade.

Caged Fury: Hey we've done a lot today. You wanna take a break so we can freshen up and eat?

Shadow Legion: Yea that's fine with me. My friends are probably worried. I usually get interrupted in my room by now but today's been quiet.

Caged Fury: Alright cya!

Shadow Legion: Bye

_Caged Fury is offline_

_Shadow Legion is offline_

Raven put her laptop in sleep mode and closed it up. She really needed some tea so she decided to teleport directly into the kitchen. As her body faded through her floor, she appeared between the fridge and the table.

Cyborg was in the act of transporting his ten delicious waffles to the table when Raven suddenly appeared from the floor. "Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Cyborg in a girly voice. He had thrown the plate up in shock and he watched in horror as it's contents flew from his grasp.

Raven noticed the flying waffles in an instant and caught them and the plate in mid air with her powers. When she turned back to give Cyborg his meal back, his eyes were glistening with tears of joy.

'Wow! Don't mess with a man's waffles.' She thought as she cracked a tiny smile. "You should really be more careful with your food Cyborg."

"Yeah, yeah" he paused, stunned, "Wait a minute, did you just crack a joke?" Now he was staring in confusion.

As Raven was about to answer, Beast Boy ran into the room ready for a fight. He looked to Raven, then Cyborg, then back to Raven. "I heard a woman shout. Are you okay Rae?"

"First of all, my name's Raven. Second, the scream you heard came from Cyborg." She indicated towards the large half robot. "Before you start to make fun of him you should know that I teleported a foot away from him as he was walking to the table. I doubt anyone could not be frightened."

Beast Boy saw her expression and knew it was best to stay silent. He held in his laughter and proceeded to make a tofu sandwich near the sink.

Cyborg saw him shy away so he started talking, "You know what would go great with these waffles, _whipped_ cream. Yo B, do you happen to have any?" A chuckle escaped him.

"Laugh it up Cy. I've got ammo now."

Raven was content with his reaction and began making her herbal tea. Maybe he was growing up. When she began filling her favorite mug Beast Boy turned towards her.

"So" asked Beast Boy shyly, "what have you been doing today Raven?" He was watching her intently.

"Why do you care?" she answered with curiosity.

He thought about it a minute. "I don't know, I just do. Is there something wrong with that? What do you do in the free time?" He noticed her hesitation. "You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"I appreciate your interest but right now isn't a good time to talk about it. Maybe I'll tell you one day." She noticed he seemed joyful or maybe.. happy?

Raven then took her tea and sat down next to Cyborg as he was devouring the waffles. Beast Boy sat down across from her.

Cyborg glanced over to Beast Boy"So BB, how's the new game? Pick up any new friends?"

"Yea I did and we got some great chemistry. I guess I should say that it's a good thing you didn't want to play, especially since I saw how surprises affect you." He had a devilish grin on his face. He quickly turned to me to gauge my reaction. After seeing my cold stare, he put on a stone-cold poker-face. "C'mon Raven, lighten up a bit."

Raven lost her temper after the words left his mouth, "Why does everyone feel the need to tell me that! Just because I try not to show emotion doesn't mean I still don't have them!" She started to walk over to the window. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meditate"

Cyborg commented, "When did we ever say that?" The question was directed more towards Beast Boy.

Raven could tell Beast Boy following so she turned to face him. She could sense the regret and confusion with her empathy. He finally spoke quietly, "How can you say that Raven. I wish you could know how much I want you to be open with us... with me."

She couldn't be sure if she had heard his last words correctly because she was already losing herself in meditation. 'Ugh what is up with Beast Boy lately? He keeps giving flashes of maturity followed up by his normal goofy self' Raven suddenly felt her emotions rising into her consciousness.

"_He does seem to be at a turning point in his life" _commented Intelligence.

Happy decided to pipe up, _"He's trying to inject some fun into your life. I've been getting used to having fun lately. Don't ruin this for us." _

"_Maybe he likes us! He's so sweet. No one else tries so hard to get to know you and please you"_ chatted Compassion.

'You guys cannot possibly think that. We are two completely different people.'

Intelligence retorted, _"You admitted earlier that he seems to fill your holes."_

'So much for relaxing in my mind. I know for a fact that he doesn't like me.'

And with that last comment, Raven felt herself come back to reality.

**Well that was chapter 4. I felt it was necessary to show how they reacted differently to each other when anonymity is a factor compared to real life.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help.**

**-BB**


	5. Chapter 5

Online Connections

Chapter 5

**Thanks to ashash1996800, Celle Qui n'Existe Pas, black rose-raven angel, The Cretin, crazynerd, xXBlackRavenXx, Nardis, Soulfulbard, Mechalia, and Doidazzleu11 for reviewing. Great job catching the errors! **

**Enjoy the 5th chapter!**

'What did you just do? Did you just admit you cared for her? No, she didn't hear me. She would have tossed me out the window if she had.'

Beast Boy didn't have a clue how long she was going to be meditating. Raven had been know to meditate for long periods of time but he still needed to talk to her. In order to wait for her, he decided to change into a small dog and curl up in anticipation.

As he was watching her, he noticed how beautiful she looked when her hood was down. He didn't understand how she could have it up all the time covering her face. Her violet hair shone brilliantly against the sunset coming through the large window. The only thing missing were her amethyst eyes that held so much mystery. And that's when he saw them.

Raven had exited her meditation with her piercing eyes gazing straight at the sight of Beast Boy on the ground. She smiled slightly.

Beast Boy felt now was the best time to get in an apology so he quickly got up into the sitting position and whimpered with his head down. The genuineness of his silent apology was carried out in a way that only a tiny green dog could accomplish.

She spoke quietly to him, "I'm sorry that I overreacted Beast Boy. You didn't deserve that. You've been a great friend to me." With those words, she began to walk towards the door.

He quickly morphed back into his human form and yelled after her. "Hey Raven, where are you going?" He half expected her to keep walking without bothering to answer.

"I need to clear my head a bit. Just eat your sandwich." He slouched a bit until she added, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

He decided that it was probably best if he did finish his sandwich. Cyborg was about to speak to him when Robin walked into the room with a stern face.

"Cyborg, I need to see you in the evidence room. We may have a problem and I think I need your help setting up a plan of action."

"Hey! What about me? Can't I help out with the mission?" Beast Boy pleaded.

Robin noticed that he felt left out. "Beast Boy, right now we need to find out who and what we're dealing with. Cyborg is the best at getting information so I need him right now. If we need someone with your unique skills I'll ask you." Robin and Cyborg both left the common room leaving a very lonely Beast Boy.

With nothing else to do, he figured he should get back to playing _Darkest Nights_.

Beast Boy locked his door and opened up his laptop. As he logged onto _Darkest Nights_, he realized that Shadow Legion's status was online. He invited her to a private chat. She immediately accepted the request.

Caged Fury: Hey whatsup. Back already?

Shadow Legion: That break wasn't as refreshing as I hoped.

Caged Fury: Well are you ready to begin our journey of mind numbing gameplay and shenanigans?

Shadow Legion: When you put it like that... absolutely.

They began to make their way towards the nearest town in order to figure out if there were any Darkspawn sightings nearby. Beast boy had learned that you had to keep them away from the towns or they could be overrun much faster. Towns were central hubs that gave players a safe place to enter the game. Losing one would limit the areas safety zones.

Beast Boy was able to get some info out of a dwarf trying to sell some armor he had claimed from a battle. He was told that there was a slayer attacking innocent players. The "slayers" were traitorous players that chose to support the Darkspawn. Few players choose to become one because doing so would mean seclusion from all good players and have no access to communities within the game. Darkspawn would tempt them over with promises of dark power that normal players could not enjoy.

The difference between this slayer and others was that this one was successfully taking out parties of players, not just wanderers and individuals. That seemed a little odd.

Shadow Legion: Well, tracking down a slayer should be more exciting than fighting back normal Darkspawn.

Caged Fury: That's the spirit!

They began their way towards the mountains that lay just beyond the forest. Slayers were notorious for camping out there to pick off straggling players. It was going to be a long march to the territory so Beast Boy decided now was a good time to get some advice from 'Shadow Legion'. She must know a thing or two about relationships, especially since she was sort of a loner just like Raven.

Caged Fury: I was wondering if you could give me some friendly advice?

Shadow Legion: Umm sure. What's on your mind?

Caged Fury: Do you believe that opposites attract? Can two people feel something between themselves if they have conflicting personalities?

Shadow Legion: Are you sure I'm the one you should be asking about this? If you couldn't already tell, my personality doesn't seem to qualify me for relationships.

_(pause for a moment)_

Shadow Legion: You know what, I know you'll just tell me anyway, so I'll try my best.

Caged Fury: Great! How can I approach a girl that I've known for years? I don't think she could possibly like me but I know that I want to be with her to make her happy. She deserves that in her life.

Shadow Legion: What's she like? What draws you to her?

Caged Fury: She's smart, beautiful, and mysterious. I could stare into her eyes for hours and get lost. She's very cautious to get close to anyone.

Shadow Legion: Alright, I get that she might be hesitant, but what's holding you back?

Caged Fury: I already consider her my best friend so I can't just destroy our friendship with my selfishness.

Shadow Legion: Um, have you tried showing her that you could be more mature for her? Maybe not act like a child all the time.

Beast Boy was about to respond when a goblin jumped out to attack. He quickly evaded the slash and tackled his attacker to the ground. For good measure, he activated his rage and destroyed the goblin with a series of hacks.

Caged Fury: Aw yea! No mercy!

Shadow Legion: Forget my last question..

Caged Fury: Wait, I could totally act more mature for her. I'd do anything for her.

_(pause)_

Shadow Legion: As much as I enjoyed this conversation, I have to go. My room mate is calling me.

Caged Fury: Alright we'll have to continue our hunt later haha.

_Shadow Legion is offline_

_Caged Fury is offline_

After he closed his laptop, he ran to his personal bathroom quick. By the time he'd gotten out, he noticed that someone was knocking on his door.

As he opened the door, Beast Boy noticed that Starfire was floating in front of him. "Hey Star, what's up?"

She seemed relieved. "Friend, I was beginning to worry. You did not answer the door immediately. Leader Robin has called a team meeting and he needs all of us to be there."

"Sweet, I finally get to see what he's been planning." Beast Boy looked down the hall. "Shouldn't we go get Raven?"

"She is already in the evidence room. I got her before I came to your door," answered Starfire.

With Beast Boy satisfied, they made their way down to the evidence room.

**Alright that was chapter 5. This one was a little harder to finish because I was trying to get the main story down in my notebook.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help.**

**-BB**

(PS: If anyone reading this is from Poland, could you possibly message me any sights or cultural places that are a must to see while in Krakow? I will be attending Jagiellonian University for a month this summer. I'm really interested in getting the full cultural experience. Thanks)


	6. Chapter 6

Online Connections

Chapter 6

**A LOT of reviews last chapter. It was great getting such a large turnout. Thanks to feynxtiger, shadow terra, Soulfulbard, xXBlackRavenXx, The Cretin, Gretchen123, ashash1996800, black rose-raven angel, pugluv24, crazynerd, Zmflavius, acosta perez jose ramiro, Mechalia, Author Penholder, and nacho1sgood.**

**xXBlackRavenXx: No but I'm a huge Mass Effect fan haha. I've played about 5 mins of Dragon Age. I knew 'Darkspawn' sounded familiar... o well :).**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

Raven had been sitting in the evidence room for about 5 minutes when Starfire and Beast Boy entered the room. The room was clouded in darkness with only the table illuminated. Raven watched as everyone took their seats with Robin left standing.

"Alright team, a few hours ago I received some disturbing news. It seems that the Hive 5 have escaped their cryogenic prison and are holed up somewhere in Jump City." explained Robin.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Wait! Didn't we freeze all the villains we know? I know for a fact that we froze Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and Gizmo together."

Cyborg answered this time, "The authorities kind of dropped the ball on protection detail. We don't really have an idea what happened. I haven't been able to piece the security footage together enough to make out anything."

"All we have to work with is a shadow moving swiftly through the complex before the footage goes dark." Robin could barely contain his bitterness with the situation. " Right now, our first priority should be to locate the Hive 5 and possibly capture their new-found ally."

Raven could see a gaping hole in their preparation, "I don't want to rain on your excellent plan, fearless leader, but we don't have any information to start a search for them."

"And that's where you're wrong Rae. We are going to take a shot in the dark and assume that the little sleazeball Gizmo will slip up and relax enough to do what he does best."

"And that would be..." replied an irritated Raven.

Robin smirked "Playing games of course. We have a list of his known gamertags and were hoping to track him while he's online." He turned to Beast Boy, "You were wondering when we'd ever need your select skills Beast Boy, now's the time to shine."

"Wuh... You... You mean I get to play games on the job!" There were tears of joy glistening in the corners of his eyes.

Starfire looked puzzled, "Tell me friends, is Beast Boy going to challenge the villain Gizmo to a duel of the video games?"

Not exactly, Star." Cyborg explained, "We only need BB to locate him within the game and keep him occupied long enough for me to get a trace on him. The trace should allow me to locate the Hive's position within the city by back tracking through his IP address."

Raven remained silent as Robin spoke up again, "Beast Boy, since you're already familiar with _Darkest Nights_, we will start the search there."

Beast Boy seemed to be in deep thought before answering, "We're going to need some help tracking Gizmo down in a large game like that. Also, if I'm defeated by him, I'll be forced back to a town, only having to restart the whole search."

"What do ya have in mind B? Should we all start up some accounts to help ya out?" questioned Cyborg as he stared at his green friend.

He didn't hesitate in answering, "No if we're doing this, it needs to be someone I can trust that is equal to me in experience. Right now I'm playing with a sorceress who would be a great help. Our styles are different enough to tackle anything..."

Raven suddenly felt the pieces fall into into place. 'No, it cant be...' she thought to herself.

Beast Boy continued, "Her name is 'Shadow Legion'."

Just then, the power went off within the entire building. The table was shrouded in darkness until Starfire illuminated the room with a starbolt.

Raven's shock had just released a large amount of power that must have short circuited the tower's power supply. Her head was spinning. All of her past conversations with 'Caged Fury' flashed though her mind: the jokes, the camaraderie, and ... his feelings for a 'smart, beautiful, and mysterious' friend. Everything seemed to finally click. He obviously saw her as smart and mysterious, but beautiful?

"Earth to Raven! Hello?" Beast Boy was waving his hand in front of Raven's eyes. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she gazed into his emerald eyes. He laughed uneasily and asked again, "Are you okay? You sort of zoned out on us."

"I just lost myself in thought for a moment. When are you going to start the plan?" The comment was directed towards the group.

"Well I've got to get the power back on," muttered Cyborg, "But after that, we should be able to get the plan rollin'. You gotta be lovin' Robin's plan, huh?" Raven could see him smiling through the bright green coming from Starfire.

Raven had to keep her identity hidden for as long as possible. She wasn't quite ready to reveal it to Beast Boy, or anyone else for that matter. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm when she said, "I can't think of better detective work than playing a game."

Secretly, Raven was glad that her powers had acted up for once. Now she would be able to speak with Starfire as the others were preparing to find and track Gizmo. She needed a little outside advice.

"Hey Cyborg, are you going to make Starfire and I watch you guys 'work'?" Raven felt that her external hatred for games would get an alibi for her and Starfire.

Cyborg bought her act without questioning, "Nah, you guys can relax a bit before we do any real work."

She didn't have to hide her relief, "Thank you. Starfire, do you want to hang out in my room for a bit?

Starfire's grew in excitement. "Of course friend Raven, I have been meaning to do the 'hanging out' with you soon." She quickly flew over to Raven and dragged her from the room.

As Raven was carried towards her own room, she began pondering how she could begin to describe the situation to her bubbly Tameranian friend. Once the door shut behind them, Starfire looked at Raven expecting her to talk.

Raven was slightly embarrassed for inviting her, but she summoned most of her courage and asked, "What's your opinion on Beast Boy?"

**Well, it finally happened. Raven's finally aware who 'Caged Beast' really is. She's got a lot to think about. What's she going to do? Why did someone break out the Hive 5? Tune in and find out!**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	7. Chapter 7

Online Connections

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks to the reviewers ashash1996800, xXBlackRavenXx, beachgirl902, Mechalia, Zmflavius, Gretchen123, Lunatica Pady Black, Soulfulbard, The Cretin, nachos1sgood, Amaya, Celle Qui n'Existe Pas, and Lord Black Wolf. Keep it coming!**

**Mechalia: Don't worry! It's readers like you and me that drive me to update as quick as possible!**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

_Raven's Room_

"What's your opinion on Beast Boy?"

Both Raven and Starfire began making their way towards Raven's bed.

Once they were sitting cross-legged opposite each other, Starfire answered, "Well, he is short, funny, messy, and obsessed with video games and tofu. He can..."

Raven could see that she was taking the question the wrong way. "Starfire! I meant, what do you think of him as a friend?" She didn't feel comfortable directly asking Starfire if she thought Beast Boy cared for Raven or if he liked her like that.

Starfire seemed surprised, but answered truthfully, "He has a very carefree and relaxed nature that is enjoyable to be around. If one of us were to get hurt I have no doubt that he would protect us with his life. He has much compassion within him. Raven, why do you ask these things about Beast Boy? Has he started acting strange?"

Raven was staring down at her knees as she began to speak. "I sort of stumbled onto some information concerning me," Raven spoke slowly, "Something I'm not sure how to respond to."

Starfire stared at her for a moment, perplexed. As realization set in, Starfire began to bounce up and down on the bed clapping her hands excitedly. "Beast Boy told you how he feels! I am so relieved! I didn't believe he would ever do it!"

Raven sighed, "No, he didn't tell me exactly. He doesn't even know that I know about his secret. Wait a minute; you knew that he liked me?"

Starfire started fidgeting with her fingers. "I understand how it might seem surprising to you, but to the rest of us have been waiting for both of you to realize for some time."

"But that doesn't make any sense, how could you tell if we always fight with each other? We have nothing in common." Raven couldn't see how any of this added up.

"Well that's what made us believe it could work. You may believe that you are destined to live alone without friendship, but we saw over the years how much of an effect Beast Boy was having on you. He is the only one who can get you to join us in our activities of merriment. Only he was willing to tear down your emotional walls to get your inner self to come out."

As Starfire finished her little speech, Raven was speechless for a moment. "Wow Star, that was actually pretty deep."

Starfire smiled, "I may be foreign to this planet, but no one is foreign to the ways of the heart. Robin and I were actually in a similar situation for years. He was constantly absorbed with work and catching the villain Slade. He eventually started to relax more as he understood how much I cared for him. Of course, with these villains on the loose, it's probably back to Batman mode." Starfire looked somewhat sad as she finished talking.

Raven couldn't think of any encouraging words for her at the moment. Raven only had one more question to ask, "Do you believe his feelings are true? He seemed to care for Terra even when she betrayed us. How can I be sure he won't just fall for the next girl that comes along?"

"That is something you need to discuss with Beast Boy. In my opinion, she was no more than a silly crush and distraction to his heart. It was nothing like this," answered Starfire.

Raven finally gave up, "Alright, I'm convinced that he actually cares for me, but I'm not sure that I can handle a relationship with unstable powers and lifestyle like mine. It's nice to dream that I could possibly live a normal life."

Just then, the power came back on and the lights flicked back to life. They could hear a 'Booyah!' echoing though the building. Raven chuckled and opened up her laptop to see that the internet was back up. It was time.

"Starfire, you were wondering how I knew how he felt about me?" Raven then began to run _Darkest Nights_.

"I don't understand Raven, what are you..." As she was speaking, Raven finally got to the login screen and began to type in her gamertag ' S h a d o w L e g i o n'. Starfire sat there for a while before talking, "Are you telling me that you have been playing this game with our friend Beast Boy? How did you not notice who you were playing with?"

"You know how I am, Starfire. Everyone thinks I'm just the sarcastic empath that has a dislike for video games. How would the guys act if they realized I had suddenly started playing? I wasn't ready for them to find out, if ever." She took a moment to collect herself. " As for why we didn't realize, I was keen on the fact that we should stay anonymous. I only just realized it at the meeting."

"So our friend Beast Boy was spreading his feelings for you to who he believed a random stranger?"

Raven shrugged, "I never said he was bright." They sat there in silence for a moment before laughing. "Speaking of Beast Boy, he just logged on and requested a private chat. I wonder if he'll admit to 'Shadow Legion' that he's tracking a notorious villain through an imaginary world."

Caged Fury: Hey Shadow, I was wondering if you could help me with a job.

Shadow Legion: What do you have in mind?

Caged Fury: My friend asked me if I could locate an associate of his within the game to contact him.

Shadow Legion: What happened to manhunt for the slayer?

Caged Fury: I know you're kind of mad but could you help me with this task. We can do whatever you want later if you help.

Shadow Legion: Whatever I want? Haha, I'll hold you to that. So who's the lucky player we get to track down?

Caged Fury: His gamertag is 'Tech Thief'

"This is so exciting Raven. It will be like a real mission but we will remain unharmed. Onward to victory!" Raven was glad that Starfire was having fun, but she hoped that she wouldn't interrupt her focus too often.

Shadow Legion: Let's do this.

**I would like to apologize beforehand to any girls that may bash my attempt at 'girl talk'. Like my profile says, I'm a guy and I can only guess what actually happens. The action begins next chapter!**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. I'm addicted to checking my email every 5 minutes to see what you guys think. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	8. Chapter 8

Online Connections

Chapter 8

**Big thanks to all reviewers: Gretchen123, Zmflavius, TrueLoveIsReal, beachgirl902,xXBlackRavenXx, Unversed King, Celle Qui n'Existe Pas, FelynxTiger, Chico Magnifico, Lord Black Wolf, The Cretin, acosta perez jose ramiro, Soulfulbard, teentitangirl25, black rose-raven angel, NinjaStar14, pugluv24, nacho1sgood, Author Penholder, Soos the Moos, St. Jack of randomness, and Just me.**

_Beast Boy's Room_

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were all packed around Beast Boy's desk. Cyborg had his laptop hooked up to Beast Boy's in order to trace Gizmo once they found him in-game. Robin was pacing back and forth behind both of their chairs.

After only fifteen minutes of searching, Robin was already losing patience. "Can't we speed up the search? Every minute we waste in this game is more time for the Hive 5 to plan and strike their target!"

"Chill dude, we have to be careful about this," Cyborg was telling Robin, "BB said this place was pretty big and if Gizmo suspects we're trying to track him we may lose their trail."

"Yea, like the state of California big," muttered Beast Boy. Luckily for them, character had their gamertag hovering above their head. They could spot the names from a fair distance away.

Beast Boy and 'Shadow Legion' made their way to the center of the nearest town. While they were making their way through, they noticed that it seemed empty.

Shadow Legion: Do you think they were wiped out? The place seems deserted.

Caged Fury: This is weird. Just keep searching for someone to talk to.

As they approached the center of the town, Beast Boy noticed that there were about fifteen players gathered together. They all appeared to be speaking to each other and were surrounded by the bodies of the Dark Spawn. Beast Boy and 'Shadow Legion' made their way towards a warrior named 'Destiny Edge' who was on the edge of the mob of players. He accepted their chat invite so they could speak.

Caged Fury: Hey dude, what's up?

Destiny Edge: There have been 20 players killed in the past 30 minutes. A slayer has been killing off entire parties with ease. Everyone here is trying to find a way to kill him before he sets everyone back a few levels with the death penalty.

Shadow Legion: Sounds like the slayer we were trying to take out. It looks like you've had some rough times in town.

Destiny Edge: Yea since players have been getting killed, the town's been left undefended.

Caged Fury: How can one player be good enough to alter the balance of the game that drastically? Do you guys know the guys gamertag?

Destiny Edge: Yea, it was Tech somethin.

Shadow Legion: Tech Thief?

Destiny Edge: That's it. Hey if you guys wanna join us, we're going to mount a big attack to see if we can overwhelm him.

Caged Fury: Alright, we'll think about it.

Beast Boy watched as the group of players made their way out of the town. They appeared to be going towards the valley where the forest met the mountain range. He was hesitant to follow them.

Robin stared at Beast Boy. "What are you waiting for? Go with them. They could help you get to close to him while they distract him."

Beast Boy ignored Robin's question for the moment. "Cy, how close do you need me to be to get a good location with you tracer-thingy?"

"Hmmm," Cyborg thought out loud, "I'd say at least 25 feet of in-game proximity. It's kind of like tracing a phone call, so you'll need about ten seconds within range."

"All the more reason to catch up with the party. They can distract while you get close. If they kill him, we won't get the trace," Robin insisted.

'He might be a good leader out here, but he'd get killed in here quick.' Beast Boy chucked at the thought of Robin getting outmaneuvered in virtual reality. "Think about who we're dealing with here. A miniature genius who just happens to be a decent villain. That group is going to get ambushed and wiped out. The game world isn't to different from real-life tactics" Beast Boy looked back at the screen and saw that 'Shadow Legion' was talking to him.

* * *

><p><p>

_Raven's Room_

Raven wasn't sure what Beast Boy was planning, but she was sure that Robin would most likely be trying to force him to go with the group so they didn't miss an opportunity. Raven could recall Beast Boy's arrogance the first time they played together that almost led to him getting killed.

Shadow Legion: Idiots. That's got massacre written all over.

Caged Fury: I'm thinking the same thing. We'll watch to see what happens. Scout his strengths a bit.

Raven decided now would be a good time to continue her clueless facade. She wasn't quite ready to reveal her identity to Beast Boy.

Shadow Legion: So... you're friends with a dangerous slayer. Care to elaborate on your 'associate' and why we need to find him?

Caged Fury: Just know that we need to contact him. You'll get to kill him so everyone's happy.

Shadow Legion: Fair enough.

When the conversation ended, both of them kept a safe distance between them and the so called "hunting party". The path was cleared quite easily by the party of fifteen leading the way. As they approached the end of the woods, Raven and 'Caged Fury' waited on the outskirts overlooking the valley.

They watched as the party made their way across the open valley. In the distance, Raven could tell that a hooded figure was standing on top of a hill connected to one of the mountains. He was garbed in a dark green robe with plated armor covering the vital areas on his body. He was carrying a longsword in his right hand and his left was unarmed, or so Raven thought.

The force of fifteen was preparing to attack when the slayer 'Tech Thief' did something unexpected. He held his ground and pointed towards the group. Nothing happened at first, but then it looked as if the mountain was moving. A force of thirty goblins accompanied by two shamans hastily descended the hill. They must have been waiting for the force to arrive. The goblins quickly surrounded the attackers while the shamans opted to stay close to 'Tech Thief'.

Shadow Legion: Well that was unexpected. I didn't know that slayers could coordinate the Dark Spawn like that.

Caged Fury: Um, this could be difficult. Why did the shamans stay next to Tech Thief?

Gizmo seemed to be speaking to the trapped players.

Tech Thief: What a puny bunch of losers! Time to die snotmunchers!

"I recognize his rude language," commented Starfire, "That is most definitely villain Gizmo. How can you and Beast Boy hope to defeat him when he has such large numbers at his command?"

"Don't worry Star, we're Titans out here and in there. We've beaten him time and time again," encouraged Raven.

Starfire smiled, "Your words bring me hope friend Raven. I doubt that even Gizmo would expect an attack from us where he is most strong."

After that comment, all hell broke loose. The goblins rushed the coalition of humans, elves, and dwarves. Beast Boy watched in horror as two sorcerers were knocked to the ground by multiple goblins in the first five seconds of battle. They were cut apart before even releasing a single spell. The tight packing of players had hampered the effectiveness of the ranged characters.

Somehow, a group of three dwarves managed to cut through the ambush and began sprinting towards Tech Thief's position. Just as they were about to attack him, the shamans began to glow and two of the dwarves dropped to their knees in pain. 'Tech Thief' quickly parried the third attacker, and then cut down all three in a series of quick swipes.

Raven stared at the screen in shock as he began to witness the nine of the final ten get overwhelmed before finishing off the final goblins. She hear Starfire gasp beside her. 'Tech Thief' quickly descended the hill, followed by his bodyguards. The final human guardian instantly activated his rage ability, just like Beast Boy would have done. As the enraged player got close to 'Tech Thief', the shamans once again glowed with power; only this time they seemed to be giving 'Tech Thief' power. The increase in power was easily enough to overpower the player and plunge his longsword into the guardian to claim victory.

Shadow Legion: Looks like we'll have to take out the shamans first. I'm not sure what to expect after we get through them though.

Caged Fury:  Wait, you still want to try this even after seeing that?

Shadow Legion: Of course, it's hero time!

* * *

><p><p>

_Beast Boy's Room_

Beast Boy chuckled at her response. He wondered if she could possibly understand how true her statement was.

Robin spoke up, "Are you sure you and your friend can handle this. I can't believe our entire investigation rides on this ridiculous game!" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, hey, who's the game expert here? We can handle this. All we need is a little bit of planning and teamwork." Beast Boy tried to seem confident, but he'd never had such large consequences on a game before. Well, except the time Cyborg made him wear a tutu for a whole weekend, but this was something entirely different.

Caged Fury: Alright Shadow, this is what were going to do...

**Wow that was a long one. Not my normal 1,000 words but it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. I'm addicted to checking my email every 5 minutes to see what you guys think. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	9. Chapter 9

Online Connections

Chapter 9

**Thanks to all reviewers: TrueLoveIsReal, NinjaStar14, Zmflavius, black rose-raven angel, FelynxTiger, The Cretin, ashash1996800, xXBlackRavenXx, Mtsr, katie 996, teentitangirl25, nachos1sgood, St. Jack of randomness, Lord Black Wolf, KB ROCK3R466, Nardis, acosta perez jose ramiro, and Gretchen123. Love seeing the enthusiasm for the story!**

**Mtsr: Most entertaining review by far haha!**

_Raven's Room_

Raven's avatar 'Shadow Legion' was making her way silently around the edge of the forest. Her goal was to get into position as close as possible to 'Tech Thief' and his guards without exposing herself. As she got into position, Raven saw that 'Caged Fury' was beginning his walk straight up to Gizmo's position. His "plan" seemed somewhat reckless to Raven.

Starfire began to speak next to Raven, "Friend, what does Beast Boy mean to 'whack the mole'?" She was recalling what Beast Boy was planning to do.

"No Starfire, he doesn't mean for me to hit any moles; or any animal for that matter. He was talking about a carnival game called 'Whack-a-Mole'. The point of the game is to hit the moles as they appear in the game as they constantly pop up. He was merely giving me the general idea of his strategy," answered Raven.

Starfire still appeared puzzled. "How can a game of enjoyment lead to strategy within the game?"

"That's a great question," commented Raven, "I guess that's the kind of genius that comes from a guy who devotes his life to comics, games, and pranks."

Raven recalled something Beast Boy said in the past, "_I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything._" What a comforting thought to Raven.

_Beast Boy's Room_

"Beast Boy, I am going to try and say this as calmly as I can. What is going through your mind?" There was a vein sticking out of Robin's forehead. "How can you jeopardize our mission with this crazy plan of yours?"

Beast Boy defended himself, "It's not crazy! It's just a little unorthodox, that's all."

"Cheer up Rob, maybe the twerp will be so surprised that he'll let BB get close enough to trace him," joked Cyborg.

Beast Boy started to tune out his friends. His character was now in the center of the valley walking towards 'Tech Thief', who was clearly a stronger player. It must have been an awkward sight to 'Tech Thief' because he just stood and watched Beast Boy approach.

"Alright B, you're approaching the trace zone," stated Cyborg. Beast Boy crossed the 25 foot barrier, but nothing happened. "Dude I'm not getting anything on my scanners. You need to get closer!"

As Beast Boy continued to creep closer, 'Tech Thief' opened up the public channel to speak. He could hear Cyborg yell next to him, "He's in range! Looks like you need to stay at 15 feet or closer for the ten seconds."

Tech Thief: You must be pretty stupid if you think you beat take me.

_9 seconds left_

Caged Fury: Nah I just wanna chat. I was wondering how you control the Darkspawn and wiped out 15 players.

_8 seconds left_

Tech Thief: Easy boogerbrains, all I had to do was hack in and tweak the boundaries of my character. My name's Gizmo and you'll die like the others!

_7 seconds left_

Caged Fury: Gizmo? Isn't he that kid that keeps getting thrown in jail by the Titans?

_6 seconds left_

Tech Thief: Ah a funnyman. I'll shut u up!

_5 seconds left_

Just then, the shaman on the right forced back Beast Boy with an energy blast. Beast Boy yelled, "Dang, I'm outta range!" _Clock Reset. _

When Beast Boy's character came to a rest, the leftmost shaman became encased in a familiar purple energy. 'Shadow Legion's' surprise magical attack caught them all off guard and gave her the opportunity to teleport directly behind the right guard and get an instant kill. She quickly fired a lightning shock at 'Tech Thief' before teleporting once again.

Beast Boy used 'Shadow Legion's' distraction to cover the distance between the final shaman and himself. 'Shadow Legion' cut the spell in time for Beast Boy to attack his enemy with a quick combo while it was still dazed. When he turned to face 'Tech Thief', he noticed that 'Shadow Legion had somehow backed him into the mountainside.

He saw his opportunity to start the trace and yelled to Cyborg, "Get ready Cy, this is our shot!" Beast Boy ran straight up to 'Tech Thief' and started attacking. They were blow for blow for the first series of clashes. _9 Seconds left_. He could see that Gizmo was activating something with his character because he began to glow green. _8 seconds left_. 'Tech Thief' seemed to be attacking faster and reacting quicker to Beast Boy's attacks. _7 seconds left_. 'Shadow Legion' suddenly jumped in and was able to land a quick slash on 'Tech Thief' with her knife. _6 seconds left_. 'Tech Thief' tried to get a few hits on her but she teleported a few feet behind Beast Boy, effectively dodging harm. _5 seconds left_. 'Tech Thief was able to land a hit on Beast Boy with his longsword, taking down half on his health. _4 seconds left_. Beast Boy activated his berserker rage in response to the health drop to come close to matching the speed of his opponent. _3 seconds left_. Beast Boy noticed that 'Shadow Legion began casting a healing spell on him when he saw his health start to rise slowly. _2 seconds left_. Just then, another attack got to him and his health was dropped to ten percent. 'Thank God for the healing,' thought Beast Boy as he saw 'Tech Thief' charged up a devastating fireball. _1 second left_. 'So close! Can't die now!' as Beast Boy watched the fireball approach. As soon as he thought he was a goner he gasped as he saw 'Shadow Legion' teleport directly in front of him, taking the blast for him. _Trace Complete_.

"Booyah! Location being triangulated as we speak," cheered Cyborg.

Beast Boy couldn't focus. He was angry at Gizmo, "Ahhh! Now he's going to be the loser!" His avatar 'Caged Fury' took advantage of 'Tech Thief's' recovery time and tackled him to the ground. He pinned his arms to the side and decapitated 'Tech Thief' with one combined swipe with his dual broadswords.

"Good job Beast Boy. Now we can set up an actual plan on getting the Hive 5 back to jail," encouraged Robin. "Try and relax a bit before we set out again. I'll be in the evidence room if you need me. Cyborg, when you're done with the trace, swing by and help me plan."

Beast Boy looked devastated, "I can't believe she sacrificed her character for our stupid mission. Now she's going to be penalized a few levels and starting back at the beginning town. Some friend I am." He saw Cyborg typing away on the laptop.

"Don't worry BB. I'm sure she knew what she signed up for. Plus, I don't think you'll have to worry about her not talking to you again," Cyborg chuckled with a knowing grin.

Beast Boy only nodded and left his room to go grab a bite to eat.

Cyborg glanced down at his laptop just to make sure his reading had been correct a minute earlier. They had been able to acquire Gizmo's position just fine. What he hadn't expected to see was that 'Shadow Legion' was playing from Titan's Tower. Knowing that Starfire spent almost every waking moment with Robin, that only left one Titan playing. Raven.

**Finally, some action! I hope you guys were able to visualize the actual battle. And of course, now there are two outsiders aware of the connection. Will they spill the news?**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. I'm addicted to checking my email every 5 minutes to see what you guys think. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	10. Chapter 10

Online Connections

Chapter 10

**Oh yea big turnout for reviewers! Thanks to Gretchen123, 9wolf, The Cretin, ravenwolf777, Ravensoul, FelynxTiger, Lord Black Wolf, ashash1996800, black rose-raven angel, Omeganian, St. Jack of randomness, Uhrandomweirdperson, Soulfulbard, xXBlackRavenXx, Zmflavius, HeatherX30, pugluv24, crazynerd, Lelein, acosta perez jose ramiro, eastcoastbabe, sisteroffive16, and nacho1sgood. Keep it up!**

**Eastcoastbabe: I'm a video game kinda guy and I noticed no one tried it yet. It was meant to be a quick story and now it's warped into a longer, popular story. Kinda scared I won't meet expectations for my writing haha.**

_Raven's Room_

Raven and Starfire were making their way towards the door. "Remember Starfire, you can't say anything about me playing the game. I'm just not ready to tell them yet and for Beast Boy to realize what I know," whispered Raven.

Starfire could tell she was apprehensive, "Don't worry Raven, I will guard your secret. I shall act normal as to not arouse suspicion," Outside the door, they could hear someone mumbling down the hallway.

"Thanks Star," Raven sighed, "Let's go find out if the Boy Wonder has a plan yet."

Starfire walked through the door just as Beast Boy was walking by distracted. "Hello friend Beast Boy!" greeted Starfire. "We're you successful in your attempt to locate Gizmo?"

Beast Boy turned to greet her, "Yea we got his location. It was close but we managed to do it with some help. What are you doing in Raven's room?"

"We happened to be hanging out," answered Raven as she exited her room. She noticed that he smiled a bit when he saw her. "Something wrong with that?"

He threw up his hands in surrender, "No! Of course not Rae, just curious again."

Raven smiled inwardly. _He's kind of cute when he's flustered._ 'Shut it Affection!' _Shutting._

"So ladies, do you want to chill in the common room for a bit while Robin and Cy are planning?" questioned Beast Boy. "Robin said it shouldn't take too long to get a plan rolling."

Starfire's eyes lit up, "Of course! Come with us Raven, we can continue our 'hanging out' with Beast Boy. I'm sure he can tell you all about his day tracking the villain Gizmo while I partake in the consumption of mustard."

Raven glared daggers at Starfire. 'Oh, she'll pay for this,' thought Raven.

"Sounds great!" started Beast Boy before he and Raven were snatched by Starfire, who was flying towards the common room.

As the doors swung open, Starfire sped to the table and placed Beast Boy and Raven at opposite sides. She quickly swung open the fridge and grabbed the bottle of mustard before sitting down at the table. She began slurping the mustard while shifting her eyes expectantly between Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well this is … awkward."

"Please Beast Boy, tell us your tale of the game that me and Raven have no idea of what happened," spoke Starfire as she continued to sip her "drink".

Beast Boy just sat there confused as Raven facepalmed herself. 'Very normal,' thought Raven. Raven hoped that Beast Boy would just believe that Starfire was just acting abnormal.

Thankfully for Raven, Robin and Cyborg strode into the room looking confident. Robin addressed the team, "Listen up guys. We've found out that the Hive 5 are holed up in the abandoned warehouse complex in the western part of Jump City. The warehouses are scheduled for demolition so that explains why no one has been able to locate them."

"From what I could tell from the satellite imagery, there appears to only be one entrance to the building and that's where the shipping doors are located," added Cyborg. "There's also a skylight right above the center, so we may be able to scout it out before hand." He pointed to the image that was being shown on the large television monitor.

Raven spoke up, "You expect us to just attack a building full of villains without a plan? What do you expect the Hive 5 to do, just give up once we surround them?"

"I have to agree with Raven," Beast Boy commented. Raven was surprised that he agreed with her. "If we go in kicking butt, we may never find out who sprung them in the first place."

"That's why we need to scout it out first," Robin glanced to his teammates, "If we can gather enough initial information, we won't have to rely on confessions from them." Everyone seemed to murmur in agreement.

"Hopefully, we can be in and out without their accomplice noticing. If we are fast enough, we can take out both before they realize we're onto them," added Cyborg.

Robin walked in front of the screen and began directing. "We'll approach the warehouse from different sides to make sure the area is clear. We don't want any surprises over there. Starfire, you'll approach from the North scanning from the skies. Beast Boy, come in from the West over the water. I'll be taking the South through the docks while Cyborg and Raven approach from the East. Everyone will meet up on this rooftop," he pointed to a warehouse that was adjacent to the target building. "Alright team, If no one has any questions, lets get moving."

The walk down to the garage was silent between Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. Once they finally approached Robin's cycle and Cyborg's T-Car, Raven spoke up, "Why are you making me ride with Cyborg anyway Robin? I can fly just fine."

"I need you fully rested and focused for this mission. Your powers will be crucial in getting us in the and keeping us one step ahead of any traps." yelled Robin as he jumped on his motorcycle and sped off.

"Ah, there's my baby!" cried Cyborg as he walked towards the T-Car. "Did you miss me? It's finally time to kick some bad-guy butt." He started cleaning a smudge with a rag.

Raven was already sitting in the car tapping the dash, "Can we go now?" Her voice was emotionless as usual.

Cyborg grinned and hopped into the T-Car, "Alright then Rae. I know you're probably itching to do something with the case." Raven just nodded. "It must be nice for you having some free time away from BB since he's been playing his game." Raven just stared out the window. "Now that I think about it, you seem to be in your room at the same time as BB."

Raven kept her expression as neutral as possible, "Coincidence. Nothing more."

Cyborg continued to grin smugly, "So when are you going to tell him?" Raven glared at him with menacing eyes. "You know I do like the name choice: 'Shadow Legion'. It fits."

Raven was quiet for a moment but she seemed to compose herself, "How long have you known?"

Cyborg answered nonchalantly, "Since the trace was completed. I also didn't realize that we'd pick up on your address too. I can honestly say I didn't think I'd ever see the day."

"Oh and what day is that?" replied Raven sarcastically, "The day I played video games or the day I could tolerate Beast Boy?"

"I always knew why you tolerated BB," he gave her a subtle wink, "But yeah, the video games did throw me off a bit." He let out a long laugh.

Raven spoke softly, but enough so that Cyborg could hear, "Can you keep it secret for a bit. I already asked Star if she could so I would be able to think a few things through. Robin doesn't know does he?"

"Don't worry Raven, the Boy Wonder doesn't know," stated Cyborg but then added, "We can't wait forever for you to admit you feel something for Beast Boy you know."

Raven groaned, "Not you too. I'm not sure what I want yet. Right now we have to focus on the mission." There was a silence between them for a moment. "And get that goofy grin off your face!" 

With one last grin, they sped off to the city.

**Well, sorry this update took a little longer than usual. Anyway, next chapter will include: spy work, danger, and cliché battle cries from Robin. Ah yea.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. I'm addicted to checking my email every 5 minutes to see what you guys think. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	11. Chapter 11

Online Connections

Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks reviewers: beachgirl902, FelynxTiger, black rose-raven angel, eastcoastbabe, The Cretin, PLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, Just Me, acosta perez jose ramiro, TrueLoveIsReal, wildlife24, NightHowl462, Randomness Rox, and nacho1sgood.**

**Wildlife24: Yes, there are similar games like this. The entire game rules and gameplay is made up to how I'd like a game. Pretty much thought up a game I myself would enjoy.**

**Enjoy Ch 11! **

The sun was almost completely set as Cyborg was swerving in and out of traffic wildly. Raven had complete faith in Cyborg's driving ability but she was on edge about the mission. The Hive 5 generally were a bunch of teens that didn't have any patience planning their next heist. Jinx was usually the glue that held them together, but since she switched sides, Raven expected the Hive 5 to break down without coordination. This new threat must have a serious hold on them or have promised them a substantial payout when the job was completed.

As they neared the warehouses, Cyborg activated the cloaking feature on the T-Car. He understood that his specialized car was a dead giveaway that the Titan's were near. The holographic projector instantly altered the car's appearance to appear midnight black with tinted windows.

They were about a hundred feet away from the target building when something caught Raven's eye. There was a black figure running parallel to them on top of one of the warehouses. "Cyborg! Figure running up top!"

Cyborg leaned close to the dashboard to try and get a glimpse of their pursuer. "I can't tell who it is. See if you can distinguish who's following us."

"Keep on him! He's running out of rooftop up there. Wait, he's jumping!" Yelled Raven as she saw him hurdle the edge. Cyborg drifted the corner expecting the runner to land nearby, but there was no one within sight. Raven looked up the twenty-five feet to the roof expecting to see him somewhere. There weren't any ledges or windows nearby. "Where did he go?" questioned a puzzled Raven, "Definitely wasn't Kyd Wykkyd because he would never run like that only to jump off."

Cyborg was checking his scanners, "I don't like this one bit. Let's check the block quick before we report to Robin." Raven only nodded her head as Cyborg began driving carefully between the buildings. They searched for any trace of the mysterious figure, but came up empty. Cautiously, Cyborg parked the T-Car within the Titan's temporary rendezvous warehouse close to the Hive 5 hideout.

When they got out the car, Raven started taking in the surroundings. The room was cluttered with trash and debris with Starfire and Robin standing next to desk in the center. There appeared to be a laptop in the center with several video feeds of the hideout. Robin must have already set up the cameras in the time it took them to get there.

Robin watched as Raven and Cyborg walked up to the desk he was leaning against. He was strumming his fingers in irritation, "What took you guys so long? We need to get this rolling."

"Chill Robin," started Cyborg, "We had a suspicious character trailing us in." Robin tried to interject but Cyborg cut him off, "We lost him as he was hoping off the building. We couldn't pick up his trail after that."

Starfire spoke up, "Do you believe the two are connected. We shall not fare well if our surprise is gone."

"I'm not sure. It can't just be a coincidence that he happened to be strolling in this abandoned area. From what we could tell though, it wasn't Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, or Billy Numerous," answered Raven. She then noticed that Beast Boy wasn't in the room with them. "Where's Beast Boy? Shouldn't he have arrived by now?"

"Don't worry," dismissed Robin, "I've got him flying patrols overhead." Raven nodded in understanding. His animal night vision would give him a clear view with the evening darkness setting in. "Now that we're all here, I'll page his communicator to come back."

They only had to wait for thirty seconds before a green owl glided into the room. Beast Boy landed crouching on the desk before morphing back to his human form. "Bout time Cy. I was beginning to wonder if you took the scenic route."

"Cut it out Beast Boy," ordered Robin, "We need to sharpen up. We may have lost the element of surprise on the mission already." Beast Boy straightened up instantly. "Stealth will be our first phase tonight. We need to find the plans of the operation that the Hive 5 is helping setting up. We need to first locate the room where the information might be."

Beast Boy spoke up, "That's easy. There's an office in the southeastern corner of the warehouse." Everyone looked at him quizzically. "I noticed it when I used my bat sonar flying overhead. The sound waves bounced back in a way that I noticed the extra room."

Raven was shocked, "Wow. That's truly impressive Beast Boy."

"Always the tone of surprise Raven," mocked Beast Boy. "So are we doin' this or what?" He looked towards Robin.

Robin nodded in response, "In light Beast Boy's information, I believe splitting the team will be most useful right now. I will lead the stealth team comprising of myself, Beast Boy, and Raven. Cyborg will be feeding us information from the laptop while Starfire replaces Beast Boy as our eye in the sky. Titans, move!"

Cyborg quickly sat down at the laptop and started typing commands, while Starfire flew out the window silently. Cyborg didn't look up from the screen as he started relaying information, "I've got no movement coming from the building or on the streets. You're clear to go in."

Raven nodded and engulfed Robin and Beast Boy in her soulself as she descended through the floor. She guided them both through the ground and emerged within the office room. Robin and Beast Boy quickly fanned out clearing the room to make sure there was no one nearby. There were computers and bulletin boards posted up around the small room.

"Beast Boy, see if you can sneak a peek out in the main room to get a position on the Hive 5," ordered Robin. Beast Boy offered a mock salute in response before changing into a mouse to slip through the door without opening it. Robin ignored his salute and made his way over to a large bulletin board. There was a large map of Jump City with various buildings circled: City Hall, the Police Station, and various Banks. "What are they up to? What do all of these buildings have in common?" muttered Robin.

* * *

><p><p>

_Main Room_

Beast Boy was creeping his way around the interior of the warehouse. As soon as he had left the office, he had noticed Mammoth sleeping on a large tractor tire. He made sure to avoid the snoozing man at all costs.

After getting past Mammoth, Beast Boy made his way towards the center of the room and jumped on top of a crate. The North section seemed to be devoted to Gizmo's gadgets. Gizmo himself seemed to be engrossed in his own work because Beast Boy could see sparks flying from the workbench. Billy Numerous was playing a poker game with himself on the eastern side. Kyd Wykkyd appeared to be content watching six Billys playing poker.

Beast could begin to hear Robin communicating on the radio even while he was morphed. _"Cyborg what's happening at City Hall in the next week?"_ He could hear audible taps from the keyboard before Cyborg answered, _"It looks like there's gunna be a meeting with the Governor, Mayor, and the Police Commisioner in two days. Supposedly, the Governor is to have a press conference later about the drop of crime rate in Jump City. Why target such highly defended people?" _Beast Boy could hear Robin converse with Raven before answering , _"Raven believes that the City Hall may not be their ultimate goal. Is there anything of extreme value in the banks around Jump?"_ Cyborg answered quickly, "_I'll see what I can dig up."_

Beast Boy kept his guard up as he constantly searched the room for any signs of action. Cyborg began to yell on the radio, _"The cameras just went dead! Get out of there!"_ Robin spoke next, _"Beast Boy get back here double-time!"_ Beast Boy didn't need to told twice. He jumped down from the crate and started scurrying towards the office door.

Suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd appeared in front of his path. Beast Boy instantly morphed back to his human form and yelled into his communicator, "Leave now! I can't get there. I've been-" but he couldn't finish because he felt a shock coursing through his body and he dropped to the concrete unconscious. The last thing that he could hear was the scream of Raven on the communicator echoing in his mind.

**That was a fun chapter for me so I hoped you liked it. Finally done with the first week of work: nap time for me.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. I'm addicted to checking my email every 5 minutes to see what you guys think. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	12. Chapter 12

Online Connections

Chapter 12

**Thanks to the reviewers: ashash1996800, 9wolf, pugluv, zmflavius, TrueLoveIsReal, FelynxTiger, Lelein, The Cretin, HeatherX30, To-the-max, acosta perez jose ramiro, xXBlackRavenXx, Me, Lord Black Wolf, N-zo, Akemixgrowls, wildlife24, black rose-raven angel, I'm a Lover not a Hater, nacho1sgood, teentitangirl25, and Lord Black Wolf.**

**The Cretin: Love video games. Oddly enough, I am not an MMORPG player like the story. I've heard Rift is a good contender to beat World of Warcraft but I'm waiting for Star Wars: The Old Republic to see if I might want that. My game is kind of based on Rift in a very loose sense. (That might answer wildlife24's question as well.)**

**Enjoy!**

"_Leave now! I can't get there. I've been-"_ shouted Beast Boy before the communicator went dead with static.

"No!" screamed Raven. "We need to get in there now! We can save him!" She was running towards the door before Robin grabbed her arm.

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Raven! We need to regroup and come up with a plan." She kept trying to break free from his grasp. "Listen to me! We need to leave. We can't win this fight alone." She only lowered her head in defeat before transporting her and Robin back to the safe building.

Cyborg rushed over to them as they appeared, "What happened in there? Everything seemed to be going fine until the cameras shut off."

Robin began to answer, "They knew we were coming. I was foolish to go ahead with the plan after we knew our cover was possibly blown. I should have been a better leader." He dropped his head in disgust.

Starfire glided into the room and looked towards the rest of the Titans. She seemed puzzled and spoke up, "Friends, what has happened? Why are you back so soon? Where is friend Beast Boy?"

Raven's emotionless stare could be seen through her hood's shadow, "They took him Star. Right now, we need a plan to get him back. We underestimated them once; not next time." Her powers seemed to be flaring up and she was quick to suppress them to keep the others from noticing.

Robin watched as Starfire walked over and put her arm around Raven. He seemed surprised but shrugged it off and began to speak with Cyborg. "So what is so important that they broke out of captivity to steal?"

Cyborg was furiously typing on the laptop once again, "From what I've gathered, the Wayne Industries branch here in Jump City has successfully created something," he paused for a moment, "They have successfully created a compound that will leapfrog our technology fifty years. The compound is ultra light that is ten-thousand times as strong as titanium with properties that could also make it a great superconductor. The uses are limitless if they learn how to produce it at massive quantities. It could be used in buildings, spacecraft, computers,-"

"And weapons. Compounds like that can lead to devastation if put into the wrong hands. I take it that this compound would be quite profitable on the black market. Entire countries could potentially be after this. Whoever is planning to steal this is looking to make a fortune," muttered Robin.

"That's what must be within one of the banks," added Cyborg. "If I was able to find this information easily enough, the Hive 5 probably know the actual target bank."

"Excuse me friends," interjected Starfire, "but can we please go get Beast Boy now. We can't leave him alone with them for too long." Raven looked up at Robin's answer in anticipation.

Cyborg glanced down at the laptop once more, "I've got BB's vitals on-screen and it appears he's still unconscious. Should we wait until he's awake before we try and get him? We'll need everyone if we're going to get him outta there safely."

"I agree Cyborg. Hopefully when we get in there we can get to the bottom of this mysterious foe," stated Robin, "Our main objective right now is to get Beast Boy and get enough information together to warn the police so the compound doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Capture any members of the Hive 5 if you get the chance."

_Inside the Hive 5 Warehouse_

Everything was blurred and dark for Beast Boy as he began to open his eyes. He felt as if he had been thrown down a hill because he was tired and his head was spinning. He speech was a little slurred as he spoke out, "Wh-where am I?"

"In captivity, thanks to my new allies," muttered a monotone voice. Beast Boy had to squint to make out the silhouettes of what he assumed was the four current members of the Hive 5. Beast Boy could tell this person speaking wasn't in front of him. "I'm sorry if the fifty thousand volts upset you earlier."

"Show yourself!" yelled Beast Boy. As far as he could tell, he was in some sort of containment bubble similar to the one he was trapped in when they encountered Atlas.

"Tsk, tsk Beast Boy. That isn't how you greet an old friend," muttered the mysterious voice. Slowly, the Hive 5 parted and a figure walked between them. Beast Boy let out an audible gasp as Red X stepped into the light.

Beast Boy had several questions that needed answering. "Red X? What are you working with them for? This isn't your usual type of job; going around plotting and capturing hostages."

"Aw, don't be like that kid. It's nothing personal against you. I'm just a simple thief trying to make a little money. Right now, you're more useful as bait to bring your friends running," taunted Red X. "I can't have them ruining my plans now so it's better to deal with all of you now."

"And what is your plan X?" inquired Beast Boy. "What could possibly be worth so much to team up with these losers? What makes you so dependent on their help to break them out?" There were murmurs of frustration coming from the Hive 5 members. "It looks like they're not too happy that See-More isn't here."

Red X chuckled as he walked past Beast Boy. "Yeah, they weren't thrilled, but he wasn't frozen with them. You can only spend so much time in a top security prison. They are free to seek him out once they fulfill their debt to me." He paused for a moment before continuing, "As for what I want, it has come to my attention that a certain compound has been created that a number of clients have expressed interest in. The potential payoffs could include millions of dollars to anyone capable of acquiring said compound. As for why I need them," referencing the Hive 5, "that's the genius part. No one would expect the mysterious thief Red X to associate with them. While they are busy taking the Governor, Mayor and Police Commissioner hostage, I will be stealing the compound with no police interference. Even you Titan's would flock to the scene at City Hall."

"That's true," confessed Beast Boy, "but you shouldn't get too cocky when it comes to dealing with us Titan's. We're a persistent bunch."

Red X was about to speak when a thunderous explosion rocked the warehouse. Cyborg stepped through the hole with Starfire and Robin at his flanks. He smiled, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to knock."

Robin yelled, "Titans, Go!" The three Titan's started sprinting at Red X and the Hive 5. Red X led the counterattack at the head of the Hive 5.

Beast Boy stared at the chaos as the two sides clashed in a series of explosions. He noticed that Raven was absent and whispered to himself, "Raven, where are you?"

"Right behind you," answered Raven nonchalantly. Beast Boy let out a yelp in surprise. "I can't be the one bailing you out all the time," scolded Raven playfully. "Now if you're done playing prisoner, we've got to help our friends." With that last note, she cut the power to his containment bubble and flew over to the battle.

Beast Boy fell to ground with an 'oof'. He chased after her, all the while thinking, 'When do I ever need saving?'

**Well it's all been revealed; except for Raven's secret that is. Final confrontation next chapter. It's all starting to come together so stay vigilant for updates later this week!**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. I'm addicted to checking my email every 5 minutes to see what you guys think. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	13. Chapter 13

Online Connections

Chapter 13

**Thanks to the great reviewers: black rose-raven angel, Zmflavius, Lord Black Wolf, teentitangirl25, FelynxTiger, ashash1996800, I'm a Lover not a Hater, pugluv24, TrueLoveIsReal, The Cretin, eastcoastbabe, Nardis, Gretchen123, B00K Freak, acosta perez jose ramiro, and princess apollo.**

**Keep it coming guys! Feedback sparks ideas. Enjoy!**

The scene was absolute chaos as Raven and Beast Boy entered the fray. Robin was dueling with Red X in the center of the groups. Starfire was battling Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth simultaneously while Cyborg was taking on Gizmo and Billy Numerous. The Titans were clearly losing an edge in the battle

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a T-Rex and began his lumbering sprint to help out his best friend Cyborg. Cyborg was holding his own quite well against Gizmo and Billy but he was slowly losing ground to the waves of Billy's being thrown at him and the constant missile barrage coming from Gizmo's gadgets.

A sonic cannon blast caught one of the Billys off guard and threw him backwards. He stood back up and yelled in frustration, "He keeps predictin' all my dang moves! Darn your fancy pants computers!"

Billy was cut off as a large green tail smacked all of the Billy doppelgangers into the nearest wall. "_ROAR!"_ Beast Boy quickly morphed and yelled back to Cyborg, "I knew you we're cheating!"

"Now's really not the time BB!" Retorted Cyborg as he hurtled over another salvo of missiles. He then closed the distance between him and Gizmo to start swinging punches.

Raven focused on separating Kyd Wykkyd from attacking Starfire. She stared at a crate by her feet and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The crate rose and flew towards Kyd Wykkyd at a high speed. He was able to turn and dodge the projectile by teleporting towards Raven. A quick thank you could be heard from Starfire as she was given a fair fight against Mammoth. Starfire adjusted her style to offense and suddenly tackled Mammoth through the warehouse's wall.

Raven now began slashing through the air in an attempt to hit the quick moving Kyd Wykkyd. He kept teleporting around Raven throwing jabs at her exposed sides. Although Raven had improved her hand to hand skills with Robin's teachings, she was fighting a losing battle. 'Now I know what it's like to fight myself in Darkest Nights,' she thought to herself. She grunted in frustration before finally catching Kyd Wykkyd in the side of the head with a chunk of concrete. He slumped to the ground so Raven glanced towards Beast Boy.

Raven watched as Billy Numerous multiplied himself by fifty and surrounded Beast Boy in a circle. Raven quickly phased through the floor to get behind Beast Boy. She muttered, "Back to back." He morphed into a gorilla and grunted in acknowledgment. The Billy clones began charging towards the surrounded Titans and Beast Boy and Raven began to fight them off constantly. Beast Boy was slamming his fists into every Billy that close to him or Raven while she was attempting to slam anything and everything into them. After a minute or so of fighting, they still weren't able to determine which was the true Billy.

Suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd teleported next to them and grabbed Beast Boy before disappearing once more. Raven was now left alone surrounded by countless enemies. Billy noticed the opportunity and was able to grab Raven from behind and bind her hands with brute force. Countless clones sprung forward and began to punch and kick Raven in the stomach as she came to the verge of throwing up from the wind being knocked out of her.

Beast Boy landed close to sixty feet away as Kyd Wykkyd finished the teleport. Beast Boy quickly countered the hold by turning into a boa constrictor and began to squeeze Kyd Wykkyd into submission. As he was continuing his choke hold, he watched in horror as Billy began to jump onto Raven and multiplied himself numerous times to an incredible load. The pile seemed to be still as Beast Boy released his hold on the now unconscious Kyd Wykkyd. He began to sprint over to save Raven but he watched in awe as the pile began to rise into the air. After a moment in the air, the dog piled Billys were launched back with tremendous energy as Raven released all of her power in one massive energy spike. The doppelgangers hit the walls of the warehouse knocking all of them out and they all phased back to the original Billy lying in a corner.

Beast Boy watched in relief as Raven stared at him with her amethyst eyes, but relief turned to horror as her eyes closed and her body fell to the concrete with a sickening thud.

* * *

><p><p>

"Is that all you got Rob?" chided the mechanical voice of Red X. "I expected more of you."

Robin tried to focus on keeping a cool head. He understood that he and Red X were fairly balanced in their fighting skills and that Red X's suit was specifically designed to take out the Teen Titan's. Robin hoped that his teammates would deal with the Hive 5 quick enough to team up to take Red X down.

He quickly spared a glace to see how his team was doing. Starfire was in the act of showering starbolts down on a defensive Mammoth towards the center of the room. Cyborg was actually in the act of ripping Gizmo's backpack off of the tiny villain. Robin couldn't see how Beast Boy and Raven were doing because of the sea of red caused by countless Billys on the far side of the room.

With the Titans seeming to have a handle on the Hive, Robin went on the offensive by combining his birdarangs into a makeshift sword. Red X blocked the furious swipes by parrying the attacks with his x-blades attached to his gauntlets. They began to rotate in a saw-like motion, causing Robin to back pedal a bit towards the center of the room.

There was a explosion coming from behind Robin that caused Red X to check the status of his "allies". He didn't say anything but he did touch his belt and vanish up to the ceiling girders. He gave one last salute to Robin before calling down, "Don't worry Robin, this isn't the last you've seen of me." And with those parting words, he flipped up though the skylight and into the night.

"Raven!" screamed Beast Boy.

Robin turned instantly towards the corner the shout came from and he could see Beast Boy kneeling next to an unconscious form that could only be Raven. He ran over to the two of them assuming the worst outcome. "Beast Boy what happened?"

Beast Boy was bent over hugging Raven's unmoving body with tears in his eyes. He turned towards Robin and started babbling quickly, "She was being crushed by the Billys and she released a huge amount of energy to get him off. She seemed fine, but then she just collapsed." He began pleading with Robin, "I don't know what to do! She's not moving and I can barely feel her pulse."

"Cyborg, get over here!" commanded Robin.

Cyborg ran over quickly as Starfire began bending iron girders around the captured Hive 5 members. Once she was completed binding all of the villains, she flew over in time to watch Cyborg get Raven's pulse. She gasped at the sight and questioned, "Cyborg, friend Raven will be okay, yes?"

"I'm not sure Star. We need to get her back to the tower ASAP so I can give her some medical attention," answered Cyborg without turning to face her. He swiftly picked her up and carried her out the warehouse towards the T-Car. Beast Boy ran next to him so he could stay with her all the way back to the tower.

Starfire gave a quick glance towards Robin and he spoke up, "Go with them Star. I'll stay with the Hive 5 until the authorities arrive to bring them back to jail." As quick as he said the words, Starfire sped off towards the tower to assist her friends. Robin hoped for their safety as he dialed the police.

**Yeah, yeah, I know. "Another cliffhanger. Why would you do that?" Well it keeps you guys interested, that's why haha. I do have some bad news though. I won't be able to update until at least Monday because of Father's Day weekend.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	14. Chapter 14

Online Connections

Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT: For those who would like a multimedia experience for this chapter, please listen to "Just Decide" by I Fight Dragons. I'm not an author that will make a reader read lyrics within a story. Personally, I feel like it's a shortcut that takes away from the story. This song was a big reason I wrote the story at all. Just a suggestion.**

**Thanks to the glorious reviewers: princess apollo, ashash1996800, Sr. Jack of randomness, CheesyyBeans, FelynxTiger, black rose-raven angel, acosta perez jose ramiro, Lord Black Wolf, I'm a Lover not a Hater, The Cretin, Nicole Murray, pugluv24, and Amaya.**

"Make sure you keep track of her pulse," stated Cyborg as he began dodging traffic. They had left the warehouse less than five minutes to go.

Beast Boy was sitting in the back row with Raven laying across his lap unconscious. High adrenaline was making it hard for him to monitor her. His heart was pumping so fast that he lost count as their beats mixed together. "Um, 60 beats per minute." Just then, Raven let out an involuntary cough and a drop of blood could be seen at the corner of her mouth. "Cy, she just coughed up some blood! What do I do!" pleaded Beast Boy.

"Crap, she must have some internal bleeding," observed Cyborg. "Just keep calm BB. We're almost home." He could see the anguish in Beast Boy's eyes and he felt the need to comfort his best friend. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Cyborg finally got to the tower and opened up the garage door. Beast Boy was already carrying Raven up the stairs before Cyborg stopped the car. Starfire flew through the garage doors and immediately followed up.

Beast Boy raced into the infirmary and placed Raven on one of the beds. He began to pace around the room waiting for Cyborg. Both Starfire and Cyborg entered the room hurrying towards Raven. Cyborg immediately began checking Raven's vitals to evaluate her condition. After a moment or so, he began to hook up an IV. When finished, he turned to Starfire and Beast Boy before speaking, "Alright, from what I can tell, she has some bruising and minor internal bleeding. Other than that, she may have just used up too much of her power at once. Right now, all I feel comfortable doing is keeping her stable until her powers take over and start healing herself."

* * *

><p><p>

_Raven's Mind_

Emerald. That was the color streaming through Raven's consciousness. The color of Beast Boy's eyes before she felt herself slipping away.

"They really are dreamy," cooed Affection.

Raven was surrounded by most of her emotions: Happy, Timid, Brave, Intelligence, and of course Affection. Raven was slightly annoyed that she was now getting bombarded by her emotions. "Are we back to this conversation already? I'm not the kind of person that can have these emotions"

Intelligence spoke up, "Now's the perfect time to talk about Beast Boy."

"It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon," commented Brave.

Raven finally succumbed, "Alright, I'll give each of you an opportunity to convince me to approach Beast Boy. He may like me, but it will take some convincing to get me to take a leap of faith."

The five emotions conversed with each other before facing Raven once again.

Naturally, Brave spoke up first, "Alright then, he gave us the hope and courage to confront our destiny with Trigon. It may have seemed like a small token at the time, but his "lucky" penny gave you hope. We all know that you carried it until the very end. You even went as far to go back to the scene and retrieve it. You find that coin more special than any other object you have."

Raven's eyes were wide in shock. It was true, she felt connected to Beast Boy every time she looked at it in her dresser. No one but herself knew of it's existence.

Timid decided to add in, "He was the only one to comfort us when... when Malchior broke our heart."

Raven nodded solemnly at the statement. Raven was more torn up from that incident than any other time with the Titans. He was there to comfort her when she started locking herself in her room. That was the first time she hugged him.

* * *

><p><p>

_Infirmary_

Beast Boy was sitting patiently at Raven's bedside waiting for her to stir. She had been unconscious for five hours so far. Thankfully, she was now floating slightly in her hospital bed, so that meant she was in the process of healing herself. That relief, coupled with the fact that Robin had returned informing them that the Hive 5 were back in jail made Beast Boy optimistic.

He had been worried about never seeing her again. Her beautiful eyes piercing through his heart and making him feel whole. The last time he was waiting for her to wake up in the infirmary was back when Adonis attacked. Back then, he believed that he had put her into a coma. He wasn't able to defend her from harm then, just like right now. He had failed her twice now. 'Not anymore,' he thought to himself. 'I'll be there for you, even if you never realize how important you are to me.'

Beast Boy looked up when he heard Cyborg open the door with a clipboard. "BB, it's 3:30 in the morning. You should get some sleep before you pass out."

"No, I can't do that, knowing she still in here fighting to get better," answered Beast Boy slowly. "I can't stop thinking about how I almost lost her without getting a chance to tell her how I feel."

"Don't worry so much BB. Raven's a tough girl; she'll pull though in no time," comforted Cyborg. "And don't worry, I think she may want to speak to you about something too."

Beast Boy didn't really respond to the comment, he only looked back towards Raven, the girl he loved.

* * *

><p><p>

_Raven's Mind_

"I got a good one for you Rae," spoke Affection. She seemed to be going a different direction than her usual bubbly self, "He was super protective of us when Adonis was attacking. He was so distraught when he believed that he might have done it. Beast Boy would do anything to make sure we were safe. He loves us."

Raven remembered comforting him by the water's edge that night. He was truly depressed until she showed him that he was a great person and friend. And then of course he ruined the moment by calling himself "Beast Man". She chuckled at the memory.

Happy spoke up next, "He is such a great person to be around. His happiness around us makes you feel like you belong by his side. Sure, you may not show it to him, but as we're your our emotions, we know that you truly love to be around him."

Raven had tried hard to suppress happiness for so long during her life. She wasn't used to having such great friends and enjoying life. Raven finally turned towards Intelligence in expectation.

Intelligence paused for a moment before talking, "I only want to urge you to see the facts presented to you. After the fall of Trigon, you have been granted a new chance at life that you choose to keep dormant. You fear rejection and loneliness if you begin to act on your emotions. It is time for you to live life to the fullest with no more regrets."

With her final words, Raven could feel her emotional barriers come crashing down. She began to feel a warmth rising up from within her. She felt great! The colors of her emotions began to glow brighter as she accepted her feelings for Beast Boy.

Raven felt herself slipping back to consciousness so she took one last look back towards her gathered emotions. She began to see another fazing in front of the others. It was an emotion that Raven had never seen before. The newcomer was smiling at Raven softly. The color of her cloak was emerald.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I told you it would be Monday. Raven's finally accepted her feelings. What happens when she wakes up? Dun dun dah.**

**As usual, if you liked it, review and comment. If you hated it, review and comment. I will take your comments into consideration. I appreciate all help. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	15. Chapter 15

Online Connections

Chapter 15

**The soul of the story, the reviewers: princess apollo, pugluv24, black rose-raven angel, I'm A Lover not a Hater, The Cretin, crazynerd, Shift the Wolf, CheesyyBeans, acosta perez jose ramiro, ashash1996800, TrueLoveIsReal, Lord Black Wolf, and FelynxTiger.**

**This chapter might be my best work so far. Enjoy!**

Raven awoke to the sound of flipping papers. She opened her eyes groggily and saw Cyborg standing at the foot of her bed. From the looks of the room, Raven gathered that she was in the tower's infirmary. Cyborg was looking over a clipboard that contained Raven's health information.

When Cyborg noticed that she was staring at him, he smiled slightly and nodded towards the side of the hospital bed. Raven followed his nod to a figure slumped over in the bed-side chair. Beast Boy was snoring softly with his head leaning on the bed. Raven could feel a warmth around her left hand and she realized that Beast Boy had fallen asleep holding her hand. Her heart fluttered at his gesture of comfort and she smiled softly.

Cyborg could feel that he was a third wheel and he proceeded to make his way towards the door. Before leaving, he gave one last look back to the bed and saw that Raven hadn't dropped her gaze. 'About time,' thought Cyborg as the door swooshed behind him.

Beast Boy awoke with a start as he heard the door close across the room. He froze when he saw his emerald eyes connect with Raven's. He immediately jumped up out of his seat and stopped holding her hand. Raven frowned as he withdrew his hand and Beast Boy misinterpreted it as her being angry for holding her hand. He began to stumble his words, "I'm so sorry Rae! I was-"

"Beast Boy!" interrupted Raven, "It's fine. I appreciate your concern. How could you stay with me this long? It's five o'clock in the morning."

Beast Boy began to scratch his ears and he appeared flustered. "I was worried for you, um, I mean we were all afraid. Everything seemed fine until you collapsed out there. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm still pretty exhausted still. The burst of power kind of drained me. I'm sorry if I scared you," apologized Raven. "Do you think you could walk me back to my room? I'd like to get to my own room to rest a bit and get my powers back up and running." Also, she wanted to speak with him, but not awkwardly by her medical bed.

"Sure Rae, whatever you want," answered Beast Boy as he helped her get to her feet. They walked in silence for a bit before he spoke up again in a soft voice, "I thought I'd lost you Raven. It pains me to think what could of happened." They were approaching her door quickly. Beast Boy was beginning to get cold feet on telling her how he felt. "Here we are... at your door."

Raven looked down at her feet as she opened up her door. "So now that you're not worrying about me, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe go back on _Darkest Nights_ for a bit," chatted Beast Boy. Raven looked at him when he finished his sentence. "I'll try and find my friend 'Shadow Legion' and beg for her forgiveness after our cyber mission."

'Now or never,' Raven thought to herself. "Don't worry, I forgive you." As she finished speaking, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. All of her emotions roared at the victory. Raven could feel his surprise, so she pulled back slowly.

"What? You're... how?" And just then it all clicked in his head. Shadow Legion was a very reserved and mature girl that just so happened to play every time he played. A girl that he confided in his feelings for Raven. He had literally told his feeling for her without realizing it. He didn't care how long she knew, he wasn't complaining with the results.

He quickly met her eyes, put his arms around her waist, and started to kiss her passionately. Raven returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck with a loving embrace. The electricity flowing between them seemed to keep them fixed on only each other. If she wasn't so tired, Raven was sure that actual sparks would be flying from the light fixtures. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Raven edged back and gazed into his large emerald eyes before stepping into her room and shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door slowly in happiness. By the time she reached the bottom, she had a good idea what the new emotion could be.

Outside Raven's room, Beast Boy continued to stand in her doorway for a bit longer. He was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. He had just kissed Raven. Not only did she know how he felt, she actually reciprocated the feelings. He still couldn't believe what occurred. He. Kissed. Raven.

Suddenly, Beast Boy morphed into a monkey and began pounding his chest with pride. He felt so happy that he began to literally bounce off the walls in monkey form as he ran down the hall to the common room. Beast Boy knew he was acting like an idiot, but he was in love with the most beautiful girl and he didn't have a care in the world.

As soon as the common room doors opened, Beast Boy noticed that Cyborg was making breakfast for himself. Cyborg turned and asked, "So, how'd it go?" Instead of morphing back to a human, Beast Boy charged towards the large half robot and jumped up to his face and began to hug his metal head with all his might. _"I take it she likes you,"_ he was able to mumble out through Beast Boy's furry body.

* * *

><p><p>

_Later that Day_

The Governor and the Mayor stopped by in the evening to thank them for their services in foiling Red X's plan and saving them from kidnapping. The new compound was safe in the personal care of Bruce Wayne since he realized how coveted it was. Little did anyone but the Titan's know, Bruce Wayne was Batman so it was in good care.

After a series of handshakes and pictures with the Governor and Mayor, the Titan's began to talk to each other again. The topic of discussion seemed to be the topic of Beast Boy and Raven finally showing each other how they felt.

The photographer walked over to the chatting Titans. "How about a group photo for the tower? I noticed that you guys didn't have a team photo anywhere."

Starfire's eyes lit up and she began to clap with enjoyment, "Yes! We would love to do that!" She proceeded to grab all of the Titans and line them up. The order when from left to right: Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"Alright, now everyone get ready," instructed the photographer. Beast Boy was attempting to put up bunny ears behind Cyborg in an attempt at a joke. WHACK.

Raven had delivered a sharp slap to the back of the head of Beast Boy. Raven spoke up over Beast Boy's whining, "We are taking this as a team. This photo will be up in the tower forever. You're not going to ruin it for a laugh."

"Alright everyone," began the photographer. Just then Beast Boy got a brilliant idea and acted fast. "1..2..3.." FLASH.

After the photo was taken, Raven turned to Beast Boy and whispered to him, "I could live with that picture." Together, they walked hand in hand out of the room to go watch the sunset on the roof.

As they were walking away, the photographer looked down at the image preview of the photo that he just took. Starfire was as jubilant as ever, Robin had a sly smirk on his face, and Cyborg was grinning ear-to-ear. But it was the left side of the picture that drew the most attention. Beast Boy was leaning towards Raven, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Raven was giving a warm smile to the camera.

END

**It's been a good ride guys, but all stories must end. I'll be doing a fun acknowledgments page with a twist so get reviewing if you want an epilogue thrown in. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

****Any readers who have an opinion on the overall quality of the story, please feel free to give your rating in the poll I've posted on my profile. All you gotta do is click on my name to view my profile to vote in the poll. 5 stars please! Haha**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. DON'T STOP. EVER. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading.**

**-BB**


	16. EpilogueAcknowledgments

Online Connections

Epilogue/Acknowledgments

**One last curtain call for the reviewers: ashash1996800, TrueLoveIsReal, lafalot22, HeartbrokenTeen, FelynxTiger, Lord Black Wolf, princess apollo, The Cretin, To-the-max, zimeatspotatoes, I'm a Lover not a Hater, acosta perez jose ramiro, pugluv24, Zmflavius, black rose-raven angel, Nardis, and Shift the Wolf.**

_Epilogue_

Robin was walking down the hall when he started hearing yelling coming from the common room. Robin had been looking over files on Red X and he needed to relax a bit. Red X was going to be back someday and he wanted to be ready.

"_C'mon! This is sooo not fair!"_ whined Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head when he realized that Cyborg was probably beating Beast Boy again on the Gamestation. "I guess some things never change," Robin told himself.

"_How are you doing that! You've never even played this game before!"_ continued Beast Boy.

Robin thought that comment seemed odd but he dismissed it once Cyborg spoke up, _"Boy I haven't been this entertained in a long time!"_

'Enough is enough,' thought Robin as he opened up the doors. He quickly surveyed the room and noticed Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven sitting on the couch. Cyborg was talking quickly and Beast Boy seemed to have ants in his pants because he kept bouncing on the seat. He walked over to the TV and tried to speak over the volume, "Alright team. No need to keep butting heads over video games like this." When no one acknowledged his presence, a vein appeared on his forehead.

Before Robin had time to overreact, Cyborg jumped up and laughed at Beast Boy as a blue car crossed the finish line first. "And down goes Beast Boy!" taunted Cyborg. Then, Cyborg did something that Robin never would have believed: he grabbed Raven's hand and held it up in victory. "The new champion of Titan's Tower: Raaaaaaaaven!"

Robin's jaw may have literally hit the floor when he realized that Raven truly was holding a controller. The faintest smile could be seen on Raven's emotionless face. Robin's voice cracked as he sputtered, "Raven! Since when do you play Gamestation?"

"Since Beast Boy decided to start hassling Cyborg about a little incident we had in the kitchen a few days ago," answered Raven. She glanced over towards Cyborg, who was, once again, shaking his butt in Beast Boy's face. Robin only raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Raven finally submitted with a smile, "OK. I wanted to mess with him."

"So cruel," whimpered Beast Boy. He was staring at the ceiling trying to avoid Cyborg.

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and patted him on the head. "I told you that you were predictable. Remember? Don't worry Gar, I still love you." With that, she kissed him and went to make some herbal tea.

Beast Boy only looked between Raven and the new picture on the wall, "I could live with that."

**It all came full circle from the start. I got a tear in my eye. It's finally over. From 5/18 to 6/23. I hope you guys had as much fun in the past month as I have.**

**Feel free to continue to review at anytime. Thanks to thesoral for proofreading since chapter 5.**

**Don't forget to rate the story on my profile poll.**

**-BB (a.k.a. makingabetterworld)**

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

_Achievements Section_

Going along with the gaming theme of the story, I decided to give out my own achievements to my readers. Keep in mind that these are meant to be fun and enjoyable. I love all my readers equally but some stood out more than others. Enjoy and have fun with it.

**It's a Marathon, Not a Sprint: Most Reviews**

Gold – **The Cretin and black rose-raven angel** (15 chaps)

Silver – **FelynxTiger** (13 chaps)

Bronze – **ashash1996800** (11 chaps)

**Right Hand Man – thesoral**

Title says it all. Can't thank you enough.

**Everyone's a Critic - Zmflavius**

Given for the best critical advice in reviews.

**Around the World – B00K Freak**

Farthest reviewer from my house.

**Gut Buster - zimeatspotatoes**

For a review that makes me laugh when I read it. (Ch 15)

**Mind in the Gutter – xXBlackRavenXx **

For having a dirty mind. Haha jk (Ch 4)

**Where'd You Go? - lafalot22**

Longest time between reviews. (Ch 1 & 15)

**Inception – The Cretin**

Reviewer who planted ideas and gave inspiration for the plot.

**Words Cannot Express – Randomness RoX**

Ex: _Hahaha... *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge* ! _(Ch 10)

**You Should Get a Profile Already – The Cretin**

Best reviewer without actually having a profile that I can view haha.

**Don't Bead Around the Bush – I'm a Lover not a Hater**

For the most blunt review. (Ch 15)

**Showing the New Kid Around - TrueLoveIsReal**

Reviewer wrote a story that I read when I first started skimming FanFiction (before my profile).

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

Finally, here is a list of every reviewer from the story in the order of most reviews.

Black rose-raven angel (15), The Cretin (15), FelynxTiger (13), ashash1996800 (11), acosta perez jose ramiro (10), Lord Black Wolf (10), xXBlackRavenXx (9), Gretchen123 (8), pugluv24 (8), Zmflavius (8), nacho1sgood (7), TrueLoveIsReal (7), crazynerd (5), Soulfulbard (5), NinjaStar (5), I'm a Lover not a Hater (5), beachgirl902 (4), teentitangirl25 (4), St. Jack of randomness (4), princess apollo (4), Nardis (4), Lunatica Pady Black (3), Celle Qui n'Existe Pas (3), eastcoastbabe (3), lafalot22 (2), Author Penholder (2), Amaya (2), Just Me (2), 9wolf (2), HeatherX30 (2), Lelein (2), wildlife24 (2), To-the-max (2), CheesyyBeans (2), ravenLover, Doidazzleu11, shadow terra, Unversed King, Chico Magnifico, Soos the Moos, Mtsr, katie 996, KB ROCK3R466, ravenwolf777, Ravensoul, Omeganian, Uhrandomperson, sisteroffive16, PLEEEEEESSSSSS, NightHowl1462, Randomness Rox, Me, N-zo, Akemixgrowls, B00K Freak, Nicole Murray, Shift the Wolf, HeartbrokenTeen, zimeatspotatoes, and bookworm1256.

Phew!

**Feel free to message me at anytime guys. I like to be a social person. Hell if you wanna play a game on xbox or something that's cool too.**


End file.
